


Blessings and Promises

by whythefujamievenonthis



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythefujamievenonthis/pseuds/whythefujamievenonthis
Summary: hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought of it down in the comments :)<3





	Blessings and Promises

It’d been a few days since Dom left for America. He wasn’t staying, he was simply visiting Zosia, but him simply visiting didn’t stop Lofty from missing him - he did, a lot. In the time Dom had been away (which had only been a little over a week), Lofty realised just how much he missed Dom, how much he needed him.

How much he loved him.

Lofty was on his lunch break, but he didn’t feel hungry, so he decided to stretch his legs and walk to the gazebo for some fresh air and scenery. When he arrived he sat himself down on the big bench and looked up into the sky (as if hoping a moment of clarity would hit him by doing so), and as he was doing so a very tall and skinny man came and silently sat himself down next to him - it was Henrik Hanssen.

“Nurse Chiltern.” Began Henrik, his sudden words making Lofty jump a little, “I hope you don’t mind me joining you for a little break?”

“Not at all sir, it’s nice to see you, how come your here?”

“I thought I could do with a walk, being couped up in an office is the last thing I want to be. The gazebo is a nice little place to relax for me.”

“Well it’s good you’re giving yourself a break. I’m on my lunch hour.”

“Good, very good.”

There was a long moment of silence between the unlikely pair, neither of them speaking, since neither of them knew what to say. Lofty had never had such a lengthy conversation with Hanssen before (if ever), so tried to focus on the hibernating flowers that slept amongst the gazebo. Henrik took in the sight of Arthur’s memorial, how shiny and well kept it was, and he smiled sadly (having remembered how much potential the young doctor had). It was Henrik to speak first:  
  
“You miss him, don’t you?” Asked Henrik.

Believing Hanssen was referring to Arthur, Lofty responded, “I never met him sir, he passed away before my arrival.”  
  
“Not Arthur - Dominic.”

“Dom?” Repeated Lofty, he was about to deny it completely but once he looked at Henrik’s all seeing eyes he knew it was pointless to lie, “Yeah, I miss him, a lot.”

“You don’t just miss him though do you?”

Lofty couldn’t being himself to respond.

“I may be a busy man with a lot of jobs to do, but I’m not oblivious to the sight of when two people love each other.”

“It’s not love for him sir. I don’t think it is at least.”

“And why not?”

“I… I dunno, he just doesn’t see me like that.”

“But that’s how you see him?”

For a short while Lofty didn’t know how to reply, he had a thousand words to explain himself, but eventually he concocted the words he needed for his answer:  
  
“Yeah.”

“Well, honesty is the best policy, I learnt that the hard way Nurse Chiltern. Do not make the same mistake I have.”  
  
“How do I do that?” Asked Lofty, trying to hold back the emotion building in his throat.

Henrik paused a moment before replying, picking himself up and off the bench as he spoke: “When the time is right, you’ll know what to do.”   
  
As Henrik began to walk away, Lofty blurted out his thanks; “Mr Hanssen! Thank you, I… I needed to hear that.”  
  
“Anytime Nurse Chiltern, have a pleasant day.”

“You too sir!”

Henrik walked back to his office, leaving Lofty on his own again, his words were helpful and honest and exactly what Lofty needed to hear. The young Nurse took in his surrounding again; admiring the blue sky and the pure white clouds, he looked at the flowers (just on the verge of coming out of hiding) that were intertwined and twirling around the wooden beams and frame of the gazebo. As he looked around he saw Arthur’s memorial plaque:

“I, um, I don’t know what I’m trying to do by speaking to you.” Began Lofty, unsure if he looked stupid or insane, or both, “In an ideal world you’d be here so I could tell you everything, and you’d be able to tell me what I need to do and how I can make things right for Dom. You’d tell me what Dom wants the most and what he needs - since you’re his best friend.”

Lofty paused for a moment as he thought of what to say next in his one sided conversation.

“What do I do Arthur? Is it alright that I call you Arthur?”

No response.

“Well, I know I won’t get a reply from you, but I guess I was hoping for your blessing some how - your blessing to let me tell Dom how I feel. I know you love him a lot, and I do too, but I don’t just love him platonically.”  
  
Lofty had to recollect his thoughts again, nervous despite nobody else being there, “I wouldn't  hurt him. I could never hurt him. I’d keep him safe whilst still letting him be his own person, I’d support him in every decision he makes even if it means I’ll miss out, I’d do what ever it takes to keep him smiling… I’d cherish him like nothing else on this earth. I really love him Arthur.”

Lofty shook his head slightly, getting off the bench to get back to work. But he feelt slightly better, at ease, like a huge weight had been taken off his chest, he smiled a little as he exited the gazebo to walk away. As he began to leave, Lofty stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around to face the plaque one last time:

“Thank you for listening Arthur. I promise I’ll take good care of him for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought of it down in the comments :)
> 
> <3


End file.
